


Cravings

by RumbleFish14



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Consensual Sex, Developing Relationship, Dom/sub Undertones, Explicit Sexual Content, First Time, Jealousy, Loss of Virginity, M/M, One of My Favorites, Praise Kink, Secret Crush, Secret Relationship, Shameless Smut, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-24 07:21:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21095594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RumbleFish14/pseuds/RumbleFish14
Summary: Yev catches Lip having sex and Lip realizes that Yev is jealous





	Cravings

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, like all my fics, this just popped up into my mind. 
> 
> Yes, they fuck. Yes, he is only 15. Please read the tags and if you read anyway that's on you... I don't have time for nasty comments.
> 
> If you don't like the pair or the tags, please don't read..
> 
> Thanks💋
> 
> Authors note:  
(Advice? Dont be so narrow minded)

Cravings  
(Lip/Yev) 

"God Lip, harder!!"

Lip grinned at the twink currently on his lap, riding him into his bed. He gripped his slim hip and helped him bounce harder, giving him what he needed to come, to make them both come.

This one was utterly perfect, nearly what he needed. The perfect size with soft skin, blonde hair and blue eyes, his current need in sexual partners lately. Without it, he was unable to get it up. 

"If you wanna come, you better hurry." Lip groaned, eyes rolled back into his head. He was so close, on the verge of orgasm and to be honest, he didn't care if the guy came or not. "I know you can do it!"

"Oh God, oh fuck…" he whined, moving hard and fast. 

Lip barely heard the knocking on the door and someone talking on the other side. He didn't know who it was and he didn't care. When a question was asked, he gave whatever answer came first, usually "Yes" until he said it that last time and his door opened.

"Shit Lip!" Yev turned away, eyes wide. 

Lip opened his eyes to see Yev standing halfway inside his room, his normally pale face flushed that pretty pink color he liked. His hands tightened on the guys hips, stilling his next movement.

"Yev, why are you in here?" He frowned, noticing the irritated look on Yev's face. He's the one who should be irritated, Yev just walked in on him. 

"You said I could come in." Yev shot back, glancing towards him and his 'friend' before clenching his teeth. "Maybe don't just shout out random shit and say I can come in."

Lip knew that tone, Yev was upset, not irritated like he thought. But why? Why did it matter if he was in the middle of having sex when he walked in? That happened a lot around the Gallagher house and Yev caught him more than once with multiple people, guys and girls.

Quickly moving the guy off his lap, he grabbed the sheet and wrapped it around his hips and sat at the end of the bed. "What's wrong?"

Yev shook his head, eyes unable to settle on anything. He was already halfway out the door. "Nothing, just forget it. I'll let you get back to it."

Before he knew what had happened or how to fix it, the door was being slammed on his face, leaving him there with a whiney fuck boy behind him. Lip ignored him as he tried to figure out what just happened...Yev was mad at him? Or he was upset that he was with someone?

"Was that your boyfriend?"

Lip glanced back, vaguely aware that he wasn't alone. He frowned at the question. "Uh, no. If it was, you wouldn't be here, trust me." He glanced back to the door, hearing the guy behind him getting irritated. "Why did you ask that?"

"Did you not see his face?" The guy asked, moving closer to touch his back. "He just acted like he caught you cheating on him."

Lip's eyes widened as he realized that he'd seen that look before, just about every time Yev caught him. He was upset because he was with someone else…someone that wasn't Yev. 

"Shit." Lip cursed and peeled the guys hand off his back as he reached for his clothes. "Gotta go man, you know where the door is."

He dressed quickly, paying no mind to his guest and walked out the door to look for Yev. He wasn't in any of the rooms upstairs, and the only people he found downstairs was Liam and Carl playing video games. 

"Hey, you see Yev?" Lip asked, grabbing his jacket and his wallet.

Carl didn't stop playing as he replied. "Uh, he said he was going to see his dad."

Lip narrowed his eyes. "Carl, Mick is in lockup, remember?"

Carl paused the game, frowning as he turned. "Oh yeah, guess I didn't think about that."

Rolling his eyes, Lip dug out some money from his wallet. "Do me a favor yeah?" He waited for Carl to nod. "Get rid of that guy in my room and change my sheets."

Carl gagged, making Liam laugh. "Fuck no. I'm not gonna toss some dude out and I am not touching those nasty sheets."

Lip held up a hundred bucks between two fingers, showing him. "No?" He asked again and watched Carl consider it. "What about two?" He dug another bill out and held it out. 

Carl cursed as he tossed the controller aside and snatched the money. "Only cuz I need the money for this weekend. And I'm not washing your sheets."

Lip grinned. "Just toss em down the shoot and put some new ones on, I'll wash em when I get back." He grabbed the lighter on the counter and lit his cigarette as he walked out. "Thanks man!"

There were only so many places Yev could go. If he told Carl he went to see Mickey, that was probably code for the Milkovich house, even if it was all boarded up. 

It took less than five minutes of running to make it there. The windows were boarded up and the condemned sticker on the doors hadn't been broken, so Yev couldn't be there. Lip ran down the block to the Kash & Grab, but it too was closed down, had been for years.

"Come on Yev." Lip huffed, out of breath as he dug his phone out of his jeans and called him. The call went right to voicemail. "Little fucker." He laughed and quickly accessed the GPS he installed on Yev's phone in case of emergencies and found him at the baseball field. 

"Yeah, you would go there." He smiled and took off running again, cursing every time he had to stop when a coughing fit took over. "I need to stop smoking." He groaned and tossed the smoke aside.

The baseball field was Ian and Mickey's go-to fuck place back in the day. One of the only places Mickey ever called home. It made sense that Yev would go there and considering he was only 15, it wasn't like he would be at the Alibi or the prison trying to see him.

In the middle of winter, it was hard to see past the sleeting snow to see if the dugout was empty or not. But the GPS said Yev was there, so he was. Lip turned off his phone and quickly scaled the fence and jumped the rest of the way down.

"How did you find me?" Yev snapped, pacing as he tried not to shiver.

Lip leaned against the fence, taking in Yev's delicate features. He hardly looked like his dad. For one, he wasn't mean as a snake and afraid of who he was. He was sensitive at 15, easily rattled and shy. And Lip was mad that it took him this long to realize the shade Yev threw at him at certain times.

"You told Carl you went to see Mick." Lip explained easily. "Well you're too young to go see him and I checked the house and the gas station, here was my next stop."

Yev scuffed, still pacing. "Don't you have better shit to do aside from stalking me?"

Defensiveness. It was easier than feeling what Yev must be feeling right now. Lip knew because it could see it. Maybe he always could but ignored it. 

Yev wanted him, in a way he shouldn't and Lip wanted him just as much. It wasn't a coincidence that the guys he fucked looked similar to Yev in both looks and physical body type. They weren't supposed to want each other, not with the history with their families and because while Mickey and Ian were in prison, he was Yev's legal guardian. Not to mention their age difference…

"You wanna tell me what happened back there?" Lip asked, moving closer. 

"Nothing happened. I needed to talk to you, you told me to come in when I shouldn't have." Yev glared at him. "End of story."

"We gotta talk about this Yev." Lip moved closer until he was standing in front of him. He had to fight not to reach out and touch him. "Why don't you tell me the real reason why you're mad."

"I'm not mad Lip, I just don't want to see you fucking half the twinks on the south side." Yev pushed him back, putting space between them but Lip grabbed his wrist.

Lip didn't hold tightly, but enough to keep him from moving. "Don't be mad, please." He kept his voice soft, wanting to fix this and not make it worse. "You know why I do it."

"No, I don't." Yev shot back. "Why don't you tell me."

Lip snatched his other wrist and backed him up against the wall, looking down into his pretty blue eyes. "You must have noticed what they all looked like, right?" 

Yev swallowed thickly, but didn't answer and that let Lip know that Yev did notice and maybe that's half the reason he was upset. He was jealous.

Lip slowly moved Yev's hands up, pinning them to the wall with one of his own as his other hand moved to settle on his hip. "You know they didn't mean anything to me baby. They were just there to fill the void."

Yev shut his eyes, trying not to arch into his touch but it felt so good. "There were so many though."

Lip nodded, leaning down a little. "That need had to be taken care of and I couldn't have what I wanted so I used them instead." His hand slipped under Yev's baggy hoodie, feeling soft warm skin. He groaned deeply. "Because this isn't supposed to happen."

Yev gasped, knocking their heads together. "Please let it happen. Please." He begged, rubbing against him as much as possible. "Don't use them anymore."

God, this is what he wanted. Lip wanted Yev, he had all year. He loved how soft he was, how beautiful and delicate. Lip wanted to be the only one to make him smile and laugh, the only one to make him gasp and squirm. He wanted it so fucking bad. But he never thought Yev wanted him in that same way until today. 

"What are you asking Yev?" Lip released his hands to cup the side of his face, touching soft, flushed skin. "Tell me."

Yev fisted the front of Lip's shirt and pulled him until he was pushing him against the wall. "Use me, not them. You don't need them Lip."

Lip groaned, bumping their noses together. The hand under Yev's shirt moved around to his lower back, the tips of his fingers wiggling into Yev's jeans. "Is that what you want?"

Nodding, Yev rose up on his toes, trying to get closer. "I know you want it too Lip."

Lip tilted Yev's head to the side, running his nose up smooth skin, smelling his sweetness. "We have to be careful Yev. Very, very careful." He kissed softly, lightly running his tongue along that light blue vein. "Means you can't tell anyone."

Yev whimpered, his hand moving into Lip's curly hair, holding him against his neck. "I won't, I promise."

His little smirk didn't keep him from continuing, Lip kissed every inch of his throat, amazed at how incredible it felt now that it was really Yev and not some poor substitute. 

"Gonna be our little secret, right?" He moved out if Yev's neck so they were nose to nose. "That means we act the same as we always do when people are around."

Yev nodded, his hands spanning Lip's hips, feeling the deep grooves of his abs. "How will I know when I can come to you?"

Lip cupped his face, rubbing a thumb over his bottom lip. "Alls it'll take is one look and you'll know it when you see it."

"This means you're mine, right?" Yev leaned into his touch. "I won't find you with anyone else?"

"No baby, I'm all yours." Lip waited to hear that little whimper before he kissed him.

Yev sagged against his body, his lovely hands moving to his lower back as his mouth opened. Lip groaned, pushing his tongue in as soon as he was allowed and took his time tasting him, guiding him into a deeper kiss. 

It blew his mind how submissive Yev seemed, to want to give himself over so easily like this. Lip loved it. He loved every single touch, every whimper, each time Yev gripped his back. He needed it all, he craved it all. 

When Lip pulled away, Yev chased his lips making him smile. "We can't here baby, only at home."

Yev nodded, shivering a little now that they weren't so close. "Can we go home then?"

Lip shrugged his jacket off and pulled it around Yev's shoulders, gripped both sides of the collar and held him close. "Yes, we can go home." 

They walked home as quickly as possible, not holding hands like Yev wanted to. They were too well known for any contact like that to happen. People would see it and they would not understand. Hell, he didn't even fully understand it.

"Is he still in there?" Yev asked, not walking through the door when Lip opened it. 

"No, he left way before I did." Lip smiled when Yev did and he couldn't help but thumb over his ear when he walked passed him. 

"Where is everyone?" Yev wondered, looking around the empty living room.

Lip was surprised to find it empty. "Carl, you home!?" He yelled and locked the front door as they walked further in. "Liam?"

The house was just quiet, not a single noise. 

"Looks like they left." Lip grinned, pulling Yev closer until their chests bumped. "Good, now you're all mine."

Yev blushed, gripping his back. "I like that." 

"Me too," Lip growled, leading them up the stairs by the front of Yev's jacket. "I can't wait to get you naked."

"Uh, you're gonna shower first, right?" Yev asked quietly as they stopped at his bedroom door. "Please?"

"Of course baby," Lip kicked his shoes off inside and lead them towards the bathroom. "You wanna help me?"

Blue eyes widened. "Like go in too?"

It was cute enough to make Lip chuckle. He turned to start the shower and locked the door as it shut. "Only if you want to. We can start in there."

When his clothes started to come off, Lip could see Yev blushing all over again. Curious blue eyes looked away before they moved back to his body. 

"Yev," Lip waited for Yev to glance up at him. "Have you ever…?"

Yev shook his head. "No."

Lip groaned because of it. "I like that." He growled as he stepped up and peeled his jacket off Yev's shoulders. Then lifted his shirt up, growling harder at the way his body looked. "I like knowing I'm the only one to touch you."

Yev's arms wrapped around his body. "I don't know how to do anything though."

"That's okay baby," Lip bent down, kissing over his chest, licking across his nipples until Yev gasped. "I can show you all you need to know. I can show you how to use your body." Lip moved to his knees, looking up at his wide eyes as he kissed across his narrow hips. "Can I show you?"

Yev let his hands rest on Lip's wide shoulders. "I don't want anyone else to show me."

"Good." Lip whispered, kissing lower until he could pop the button on Yev's jeans and push them and his briefs to the floor. "God, look at you Yev." He buried his face in the cradle of his hips, scenting him. "You're so beautiful, so perfect."

"Lip," Yev dug his nails into Lip's back, one slipping into his hair. "Please."

There was no way he could move right now. Lip could feel Yev's cock against the side of his throat, hard and wet, dripping a line of pre-come down his skin. His hands were busy rubbing up and down his legs, soft under his touch, smooth and perfect. 

"I need to taste you." He glanced up, seeing Yev trembling as he licked up one side of his cock. "You're so hard for me baby, so wet."

Yev was speechless, the only thing he could do to say yes was to nodded quickly. 

"Good boy," Lip praised, watching his eyes flutter closed because of it. He opened his mouth wide, taking Yev's pretty cock into his mouth, groaning when it leaked against his tongue. 

"Oh God!" Yev gasped loudly, nearly falling over. "Lip…"

He groaned around him, bobbing his head up and down as Yev fisted his hair, guiding him without even realizing it. His hands moved around to squeeze Yev's ass, moaning loudly around him as it filled his hands perfectly.

"I've never felt anything so good before." Yev whined, his back bowing as his hips moved on their own. "God, I can't stop."

Lip easily pulled away, letting his wet cock rub against his cheek as he moved to his balls. Sucking them, rolling his tongue over them, groaning the whole fucking time. 

"I'm close Lip." Yev moaned, jerking his cock slowly. "I'm so fucking close."

Lip smacked his ass hard, hearing him gasp because of it. "Watch your language Yev." He warned and stood up. "Only pretty things should come out of your mouth."

Yev nodded following him as he lead them into the shower together. "I'm sorry."

Lip smiled, pulling him close until Yev had to stand on his toes to wrap his arms around his neck. "You wanna help me wash up? Then I can get you and we can get started."

Yev nodded and grabbed the sponge behind him, soaped it up and slowly started to clean him. From his neck to his shoulders and chest, down both arms and his stomach. He hesitated at his groin, blushing.

"I love how shy you are." Lip watched his eyes widened as he helped Yev guide the sponge down over his cock and balls, helping him clean him up. "Gonna be shy while I take you apart?"

Yev bit his lip and nodded as he bent down to wash his legs, looking up at his cock, hard and long, nearly pointing right at him. 

"You want it baby?" Lip asked, gripping his chin. "It wants you."

"I want it." Yev moaned, moving forward until his lips brushed the blunt head. "You have to help me."

It was his turn to bite his lip as a wave of heat spread over his body. God, Yev was so soft and innocent, untouched and at his mercy. Looking up with big doe eyes, eager to please him. 

"Not yet, first we have to clean you up." Lip helped him stand, then turned Yev to face the shower wall as he moved up behind him. "You have such a nice little ass baby." He pushed his cock between his cheeks, letting the water guide him until Yev was whining. "Gotta get you nice and clean for me."

Yev nodded, pushing his ass out to feel him. "How?"

Lip mouthed at his ear, losing himself in the sounds he made for him. "I need to clean your hole, using my fingers to soap you up. I need you clean so I can open you up with my mouth."

"What if I don't like it?" Yev asked, still pushing back. "I've never done anything like that."

"We can start slow." Lip grabbed the soap, slicking two of his fingers before his thighs spread Yev's feet wider. "One finger at a time but I promise you will like it."

"Promise?" Yev asked, glancing back. 

"I promise." Lip whispered just before he kissed him. 

He used the kiss as a distraction, lightly rubbing over his hole, soft to the touch, hairless and fucking perfect, swallowing each gasp as he tried to get him to relax. Yev only kissed him harder, whimpering when he slowly pushed one finger all the way in.

"Lip," Yev gasped, breaking the kiss as his head rested against his shoulder. "God…"

Fuck he was tight.

"Shhh baby," Lip pushed it in and out at the same slow pace. "You'll get used to it and it'll make you feel so good." He turned his finger in circles, pushing the soap around every inch inside him. 

"How many?" Yev asked, spreading his legs. "You're big Lip, I don't know if it'll fit."

Lip growled at the words, slipping his finger out to add the other one, still cleaning him. "Oh, it'll fit Yevy. Gotta clean you, lay you on my bed and eat that beautiful pussy."

Yev's face flushed red. "My what?" He asked, breathless. 

Lip laughed in his ear, slipping his fingers out to rinse off the soap before pushing back in. "Your pussy baby. Your hole is far too pretty to call it just a hole. Yours is nice and bare, smooth and pink."

"And you like that?" Yev asked, blushing hotter, his face pressed against the cool wall. 

"I love it baby," Lip growled, slipping his fingers out to rub from his balls to his hole. "I can't wait to eat it, tasting how wet and sweet you are for me."

"I want to," Yev whined. "Can we do it now?"

"Anything you want." Lip moved back, turning Yev in his arms to kiss at his lips, slipping his tongue inside for a taste. "Maybe you'll ride my face too, hmm? Work that pussy on my tongue."

Yev quickly covered Lip's mouth, his entire body trembling from his words. "Lip please, I can't listen to that."

Lip reached back to turn the water off and step out of the shower, pulling Yev with him. "You love it baby, I can tell." He bent down, grabbing him by both his creamy thighs, lifting him up. "Lock your legs around me."

Yev locked them tightly, gripping his back when he felt Lip's cock press between his cheeks. "I need you Lip, please." He whined, kissing over Lip's sharp jaw, biting his ear. "My body aches."

Lip wasted no time walking to his room, locking the door and pressing Yev to his clean sheets, settling between his legs. Slowly thrusting against him, Lip kissed over his neck, smiling when Yev tilted his head, giving him plenty of room.

He moved lower, kissing down his small chest, biting and sucking his nipples until Yev thrashed under him. When he got to his hips, Lip had to hold him down, gripping them tightly as he ran his the length of his cock, teasing him. 

"I want it." Yev said quietly, looking from Lip's mouth to his cock. "Please."

"I love when you ask all sweet like that." Lip smiled, rewarding him by licking up the side of his cock up to the sticky head, sucking into his mouth. "You're so wet for me."

"I want to touch you too, please." Yev sat up on his elbows.

Lip laid on his stomach between Yev's legs, spreading his thighs wide as he tongued around his balls, sucking them into his mouth. It had Yev falling back on the bed, his legs shaking.

"You will baby," Lip moved lower, spreading him enough to see that perfect hole. "Once I eat you open, that way you can ride me after."

Yev blushed, unable to look down as Lip stared at the most intimate parts of his body.

"Fuck," Lip groaned, pushing his thumb against it, slolwly rubbing him. "It's so beautiful." He leaned down, licking over it until Yev gasped, his thighs shaking. "You like that Yevy, hmm? Does it feel good?"

Yev nodded fast, one hand moving back into Lip's hair, urging him on. "Keep going."

Lip pushed one of Yev's thighs forward, tilting his hips as he went down again. Licking over his hole, groaning at the sweet taste. Amazed at how soft he was, how perfect. It had him hard and pressed into the bed, rubbing himself against it for friction. 

"I can't wait to fuck you." Lip licked his lips, leaning over for the sticky bottle of lube and the extra condom on the side table. "I'm gonna lose my fucking mind."

"Really?" Yev asked, breathlessly. "What if they're better than me?"

Lip shook his head. "No one is better than you Yev." He slicked up two fingers, pushing one in at a time, watching Yev's beautiful body roll with the motion. "God, you're so sexy. I pictured you every single time I fucked them."

Yev gasped, moving one hand down to stroke his cock. "But they knew what to do."

When Lip pushed a second finger in, he had to hold Yev's hip to keep him from moving as he opened him up. "I never wanted them. I used them because they looked like you. Because I want you." He quickly licked over his cock again, sucking him down as he kept pushing in.

"Oh God," Yev groaned, overwhelmed by how good it felt. "You're gonna make me come."

Lip nodded, sucking harder as he wiggled another finger into him. His grip tightened again, feeling Yev try to fuck up into his mouth, then down against his fingers.

"You want me to?" Yev asked, his eyes unable to focus as Lip nodded. "Lip…" He whined, his body curling in on itself. "Now, right now!"

Lip curled his finger just as Yev came, stimulating his prostate, making the orgasm even stronger. He swallowed quickly, groaning around a mouthful of come as Yev gripped his head tightly, chasing those aftershocks.

"Oh my God," Yev gasped, falling against the bed when Lip moved, sliding his fingers out of him. "It's never felt like that before."

Laughing, Lip moved up his body, hovering over him. "Imagine how it'll feel when I'm pounding into you." A shiver moved up his spine at the very words. "I want to come inside you."

Yev leaned up, kissing his lips. "I want to touch you now."

Lip smiled as he laid on the bed, propped up by the headboard as Yev moved to his knees, blue eyes hyper focused on him. "I'm all yours baby boy." 

Yev moved up shyly, unsure of where to start until Lip grabbed him, forcing him to straddle his body. 

"There we go." Lip smoothed Yev's hair back, thumbing his lips. "Put that pretty mouth to work."

Yev started at Lip's jaw, then his neck and ears, slowly moving his hips to feel Lip's cock sliding between his cheeks. As he moved down, Lip started to pant, eyes closed as he moved lower.

"Just like that baby," Lip guided him by his hair, watching Yev's ass wiggle and shift as he moved off his lap. "Your mouth is so perfect. Do you have any idea what guys would do to it, hmm?"

Yev shook his head, pausing when the head of Lip's cock pushed under his chin. "Will you help me?" He asked softly as he looked down. "I wanna try."

Lip pushed away all those nasty thoughts of countless people lining up for a turn at Yev's mouth. Not like he would ever share, but he watched porn too often to know how sexy it would look. 

"Of course." His hand moved down, gripping his cock, jerking it slowly so it brushed against Yev's lips each time. "It's easy baby; just open your mouth, push your teeth behind your pretty lips and suck."

Yev nodded, moving closer until the sticky head pressed against both lips before he opened his mouth, offering it.

"God, you look so pretty like this." Lip let his other hand move into Yev's hair, petting him. He pulled Yev down by his hair, pushing his cock forward at the same time until he slowly started to push in. "Fuck, it already feels good."

The more Lip pushed in and the wider Yev's lips spread, the harder it was not to give up the slow pace and fuck his mouth. He normally would, not caring if it hurt or if he choked, but this was Yev, sweet little Yev. Not some useless twink. .

"Now use your tongue to get me wet." Lip instructed, groaning when Yev followed his direction and that slippery tongue moved up and down his cock. "There ya go, fuck. You're a natural baby."

Yev groaned, gripping Lip's thighs as he hollowed his cheeks and when Lip moved his jaw up and down, he eagerly followed it.

"Next time," he paused to groan when he felt the back or Yev's throat and kept his cock there until blue eyes started to water, then he pulled back. "Next time, I'm gonna make sure to grab my phone that way I can record this."

Yev pulled off, panting as he licked the spit from his lips. "Why?"

"So we can watch it baby," Lip led him back down and Yev went eagerly, sucking him in deep. "So you can see how good you are."

Yev groaned around him, pushing one hand between his body and the sheets to rub his cock, hard again, in need of friction. 

"You hard again?" Lip asked, smiling when Yev only nodded as he groaned. "Gotta love being so young, hmm? Able to get it up over and over again." He pulled Yev's hair until his cock slipped from his mouth. Lip gripped it, lightly slapping it against his lips.

Yev let his tongue slip out, wetting him as he did it.

"You ready to ride me baby?" Lip asked, bending forward to help Yev straddle his body again until he was pushing between his cheeks. "Think you can?"

Yev bit his lip, holding onto his shoulders. "If you help me."

Lip nodded, reaching over to grab the condom and the lube from across the bed. "I'll always help you Yevy, but I wanna watch you move for me. I want to watch your face."

When Lip handed him the condom, Yev hesitated before he carefully ripped it with his teeth and moved back a little but hesitated for a second before he easily rolled it down, smiling when Lip groaned.

"I'm going to buy an entire case of condoms one day just to watch you do that over and over again." Lip smiled, pulling Yev back into place as he grabbed the lube. "Let me see your hand."

Yeb offered it instantly. 

"Get me wet baby," Lip put a little on the tips of Yev's fingers and tossed it aside. "That pretty pussy too, need it nice and wet."

Blushing, Yev arched back, rubbing it over Lip's cock, then his hole, moaning the second he rubbed it. "Feels good."

Lip growled, gripping his hips. "I'm gonna spend hours watching you touch it baby," he reached back, jerking his cock a few times before lining up with him. "Watching you fuck yourself until you come."

Yev whined, face as hot as the sun. "I think I like it better when you do it."

"I hope so." Lip brought Yev down to his mouth, kissing his trembling lips just as he began to rock forward. Nothing more than pushing against his hole before he moved back and already Yev was shaking. "You ready?"

Yev nodded fast, shaking a little as he wound his hands around Lip's back, holding on. "I'm a little nervous."

Nodding, Lip rubbed up and down his back, feeling the delicate bones of his spine. "I won't hurt you Yev and I'm gonna go really slow, until you say it's okay." He pushed in a little more, this time not backing away and Yev tensed. "Relax, give yourself to me Yev. I'll make it feel good."

Yev took breath after breath, looking into Lip's eyes as he kept going. 

Lip moved his hands down, gripping Yev's ass as he spread him open, slowly lowering him as he gasped. "There ya go baby, just take it, let your body relax." He pushed in a little more, groaning at the tightness as Yev tightened his grip in his hair. "So good Yev, fuck you're tight."

"Yeah?" Yev asked breathlessly, as if he didn't believe him.

"Fuck yes." Lip growled and kept going, slowly working more in. "I've never felt anything so good before baby." He kissed him, distracting him as he went deeper, swallowing every sharp gasp until he was all the way in, Yev's ass gripping him like a vice. "There we go."

Yev gasped sharply, closing his eyes. 

"Easy," Lip stayed still, petting up and down his back, then his thighs, squeezing his ass. "The burn will pass and it'll start to feel really good." He promised, his fingertips teasing where they were connected. 

"You're big," Yev swallowed another gasp. "I'm not sure I can move."

"You can in a little bit," he wrapped both arms around his small back and started to thrust slowly. "You'll get used to it and demand more."

It took a bit, getting Yev's body to relax enough for him to push, thrusting up into his perfect body. Yev was now moaning, gripping his shoulders as he took each thrust.

"There we go." Lip praised, catching his lips in a fast kiss. He spread his cheeks wide and pushed in hard and fast, eager to feel him tighten. "So fucking tight baby, God." He smacked his ass lightly, smiling when Yev gasped. "How's it feel, hmm?"

Yev moaned as his body moved on his lap. "Feels good Lip," he closed his eyes, leaning back a little. "God, it feels so good."

There was no doubt that Yev liked it. His body opened up perfectly, his cock was hard between their bodies, wet and dripping. His moans were consistent and he had this blissed out look on his face. 

"I gotta see you move baby," Lip whined this time, slowing his thrusts. "Please."

"Okay." Yev said quietly, bracing his knees on the bed as he slowly lifted up. "Fuck," he whined, sliding back down, then up. "Like that?"

Lip was losing his fucking mind watching him. His body was flushed, pale skin tinted pink, his blonde hair was a mess, blue eyes glazed over. Each time Yev moved, Lip had to bite his lip to keep from coming. 

"Just like that baby boy," Lip growled, hands on his hips to help him move. "Work that pussy for me, I know you need it faster."

"I do." Yev whined, pushing up and down a little faster until their skin slapped together, making his entire body tingle. "It feels so good."

"Yeah it does." He could feel Yev's body shaking, sweating as he moved that much faster. "Fuck, you got me close already baby. So tight. Moving so fucking good."

"I want you to come." Yev moaned, biting along Lip's neck. "I feel it again Lip. Please."

"I gotcha baby." Lip put both feet on the bed, pushed Yev's hips down and moved hard and fast, fucking into him. "Gonna make us both come."

It felt too good, all Yev could do was moan and grip him tight. Whimpering and begging for more. "God, I'm gonna come." He whined, pushing one hand between them to jerk his cock. "Harder Lip!"

"Fuck yeah," he growled, feeling Yev's ass tighten around him. "Look at me baby," Lip demanded on a groan. "Gotta see your face when you come."

"I'm coming, God, right now!" Yev screamed, bouncing as much as Lip let him, coming all over his hand as he stroked. 

"Fuuuckkk!" Lip pushed in once more as he came, holding Yev as tightly as possible. "God baby," he moaned, pushing in over and over, wishing he didn't have the condom on. "You okay?" He asked softly, kissing up his neck.

Yev nodded, sagging against him. "M' Tired."

Lip smiled, touching him everywhere, kissing his neck and his cheek until Yev turned and he was able to kiss his mouth, swallowing his little whimpers. 

"You did incredible Yevy," Lip smiled as Yev blushed. He pushed his hair back, a little obsessed with his flushed cheeks. "You were so perfect."

Yev smiled, pushing his hands into Lip's sweaty hair. "So were you Lip." He leaned down to kiss him, slowly. Taking his time. Moaning when Lip shifted inside him. 

"Lip!!"

They both jumped at the sound of Carl's voice outside his room. Yev looked worried and Lip had to keep him from bolting up. He just pressed his finger to Yev's lips. 

"What?" Lip yelled back.

"Debbie brought food."

Yev relaxed, trying not to laugh.

Lip grinned, easily rolling Yev to his back making him squeal. "Yeah, be out in a second."

They heard Carl laugh. Probably because he assumed some other twink was in his bed again. Lip pulled out, kissing him. "We better get up, get some food so we can go again."

Yev smiled as he blushed. "Again? Already?"

Lip nodded, taking the used condom off and he was already half hard as he rolled off the bed, pulling Yev up with him, watching his legs shake. "It's gonna happen again and again," Yev smiled. "And again."

"I need to be able to feel my legs first." Yev smiled, pulling him forward.

"No, you really don't." Lip kissed him hard, already trying to push him back onto the bed. "But remember baby, our little secret."

"I remember," Yev repeated. "I want you all to myself anyways."

Lip smirked, addicted to hearing him say that. "Me too baby, me too."


End file.
